A Lot Can Happen In A Year
by thequeenregina
Summary: An OutlawQueen fic taking place during the missing year. Will the Queen fall for Robins charm in the end? Or will they continue to bicker and irritate one another? Read and find out! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**An OutlawQueen story written during the missing year.**

**Enjoy and please review! I'd love to hear what you think!**

* * *

Regina ran as fast as her heels could take her, allowing them no time to sink into the track beneath her as she fled. The screech of a winged creature from above sounded as it grew closer, causing Regina to tense as she continued at a swift pace. God, how she hated animals, why couldn't this thing go after someone else like Snow White- who would most probably just stroke the hideous creature and baby it, claiming that it was misunderstood or some rubbish like that. It was like the monster was sent to attack her specifically, which raised the heavy suspicion that it had something to do with the wicked witch who had recently found refuge in the Enchanted Forest.

Another screech echoed through the breeze, this time louder, the Queen glanced back, tilting her head upwards to observe the winged individual with a horrified expression before turning her attention forward once again as she continued to run. Heavy breaths began to fall from her plump lips forming small misty clouds in front of her face as her adrenalin began to lack and her muscles grew more tired, but she pressed on.

She was creating an ideal distance until a sharp tug on her cape caused her to stop swiftly. She whipped her head around to witness the cause of the inconvenience, noticing that the black lace appliqué at the bottom of her cloak had got caught on a protruding branch. She gave a small grunt as she tugged on the material but it wouldn't budge.

The inelegant sound of wings flapped from an uncomfortably close radius, making Regina stiffen as she leant forward, she curled her arms beneath her to wrap around her stomach whilst shutting her eyes tightly. She waited.

It was just seconds after, that a waft of air waved along the nape of the Queens neck, symbolising the brutes appearance, before a repulsive squeal rang through her ears. Regina winced bracing herself for the worse until she heard a thud beside her. She opened one eye to look down at the winged beast lying beside her feet with an arrow pierced neatly through its side- the reason as to why the thing had made such a bloodcurdling sound, she figured.

Standing up straight, she looked around trying to locate the weapon as to which the arrow had sprung from. She swallowed harshly in an attempt to calm the rapid heartbeat hammering from her chest and resounding in her ears. Her dark eyes searched almost frantically for any kind of sign which would make this current event become a lot less bazaar and justify the reasons behind it, but all she could see was greens and browns, which seemed to mock her in this time of discomposure.

"Next time you're on the flee... you may want to try and wear less complicated attire." A thick British accent called out from beside a nearby tree, causing Regina to snap her head around to looked behind her.

"Robin." She greeted in a low and unwelcoming tone, she should have known. She traced a few steps backwards as she fumbled with her cape, ignoring him.

"In need of any assistance, Milady?" He asked walking towards her.

"It's your Majesty and no I'm quite alright." She snapped tugging at the material.

Robin watched with a small smile, crossing his arms in front of his muscular chest as she struggled. Only growing more and more frustrated, she allowed quiet grunts and subtle hisses of frustration to slip from her mouth.

"Are you sure-"

"If you insist." Regina cut in, giving up and turning to face him. Her way of asking for his help.

Robin advanced to the tree and took the dark lace between his thumb and forefinger, gently un-looping the expensive cloth from the ragged claws of the bark, piece by piece, until she was freed.

Regina simply scowled at the bandit, inwardly envious as to why he could do it and make it look so easy. He was so smug. She waved her hand dismissively as she regained her stance, brushing herself down, "It was the angle I was at." She justified, unsure as to why she felt the need to do so.

"I understand." He replied with a subtle nod of his head and a soft smile, one that would make Regina melt if she wasn't so persistent on keeping her regal demeanour.

"I suppose I'm stuck with you now." Regina complained.

"I suppose you are." He replied, keeping that same gentle smile as he choose to let Regina's harsh tone go over his head.

She sighed, "Just... Don't get in my way." She warned as she began to make her way back towards the castle.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" He retorted, raising his eyebrows playfully as he shook his head.

Regina suppressed an eye roll as she continued her path back home. However, knowing he was just a few steps behind her, she felt unusually self conscious. Why? Who is he compared to all the other men she's dealt with in her life?

The pair carried on down the path in a rather awkward silence as Robin had decided, after the first couple attempts at making small talk, that the Queen clearly found him irritating and did not wish to speak to him. Probably due to embarrassment he thought.

It was when the castle came into sight that Regina turned swiftly on her heels to face the thief. She held out the palm of her hand in front of her chest in fear that the sudden change in movement would cause the thief to come crashing into her like the ungraceful fool he is. And he almost did, how predictable. Robin mumbled an apology before stepping back.

She raised an eyebrow, "I suppose I owe you a thank you," She paused momentarily, "Although I could've managed just fine on my own, but-"

"Milady, you're bleeding!" Robin interrupted at the sight of a small gauge that curved around the nape of her neck.

Regina's attention moved to where Robin was looking, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she observed the fresh wound.

"Did that thing attack you?" He asked in a voice full of worry and concern as he took a step closer to her.

The sudden intimacy caused Regina's breath to hitch in her throat. She looked up from her shoulder to catch his eyes for the first time causing a small blush to creep into her cheeks. They were really close. She looked away and back down to the current topic of conversation in an effort to hide her new colour. "It's just a scratch." She uttered, pulling on her dress to hide the bothersome gash.

Robins gaze moved slowly up to look at her, "Please. Let me take a look."

Regina wanted to protest, to insist on how she was fine and say he was overreacting, but instead she replied, "If you must."

Robin did not delay as he slid the navy velvet down to reveal the wound, she was right; it wasn't deep, but goodness knows where the creatures claws have been and if left untreated it could become badly infected. Regina watched as Robin studied it intently, she couldn't help but think about the way his thought lines creased on his forehead and the way he handled her so delicately. He was such a gentleman.

"May I treat it?" He asked, apprehensive as to whether or not she would agree. "It's to prevent any infection."

Regina let out a sigh before glancing around her, "I don't think that's necessary."

However, Robins hands reached down and into his pocket, pulling out a small flask.

The Queen scoffed, "I hardly think alcohol is the solution, thief." She retorted as she watched him present the bottle.

"What this?" He asked bringing it up between them, "No," He smiled, "No, this is what I use when my son falls over and cuts his knee, I carry it around with me as the little squirt is always getting himself injured." He laughed making Regina smile too.

"Well then, I see no harm in you doing so." She said in a softer tone than before.

Robin smiled giving a small nod as he reached into his other pocket to pull out a piece of cloth. He placed it onto the opening of the flask flipping it briefly to transfer the liquid onto it before removing the fabric and placing it gently onto the cut.

Regina held her breath as the cold linen touched her skin. She watched him attentively as he handled her as if she were a delicate blossom, dabbing softly around the injury. He smiled as he leant back retreating the cloth.

"That should do it." He comforted.

Regina pulled her dress over the scratch once again, "Thank you." She said quietly before turning to face the castle. She cleared her throat, "You've slowed me down Bandit." She said with a small invisible smile.

Robin chuckled lightly and shook his head, "I'm terribly sorry. Lead the way, your majesty."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

Regina picked up the puff from her side, dabbing it softly into the powder before bringing it to up to her olive skin to add a rosy tone to her cheeks. Her eyes flickered down from her mirrored expression to the neat scab that had formed over her shoulder. She placed the soft item back down before trailing a soft path around the scratch with her index finger, allowing her mind to wonder.

The queen's eyes fell shut as images of her recent encounter with Robin flooded her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about him; the way he affected her. Her lips parted slightly as her mind drifted to other more inappropriate thoughts, like what it would be like to feel the touch of his lips on hers as he cupped her cheek with his hand. Why was she thinking of this man in such a way? She would never reach this kind of intimacy with him. He was a commoner. A thief. He wasn't any match for a queen, and yet she couldn't take her mind off of him.

A knock at the door shook Regina from her thoughts. She cleared her throat as her eyes blinked open, shaking her head slightly and regaining her regal composure. "Who is it?" She asked, in a more dreamy-like tone than she had hoped for.

"It's just me Milady."

It was _him_. The man hogging her thoughts as if it were a breath of oxygen at the very peak of the highest mountain.

"I don't mean to intrude," He continued, upon hearing no reply, "but-"

"Come in." Regina interrupted, her usual emotionless tone returning to her voice.

Robin open the door and stepped in cautiously, his usual ever present smile on his lips.

"What do you want?" She asked, peering at him via the reflection in the mirror in front of her.

"I just came to see if you were alright, Milady." He said, his eyebrows furrowing in worry.

"I've told you, it's your majesty." She turned in her chair to face him, throwing him a warning glare. "And I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Well, after that monster attacked you, I just wanted to see if your wound had got any worse or if my treatment had helped?"

The queen wondered if this his way of gloating, if he would be fishing for compliments once she had told him it was healing nicely. He was going to get none of the sort. Regina turned in her chair once again busying herself with her jewellery box. "As much as I hate to disappoint, I'm sure your little 'remedy' is a hoax." She paused before giving a soft sigh, "You see, Thief, it barely did anything that magic couldn't have solved."

"But you're better?" He pressed, making Regina speculate as to if he was in fact just generally concerned about her well-being.

Her voice softened, "Yes." She replied with a tender smile.

"Good, I was worried about you." He mumbled quietly, but loud enough that Regina could hear. He was worried about _her_, since when did anyone care for the Evil Queen? Regina was taken aback by this declaration, allowing a modest silence to fill the room.

"Did you say something?" She asked picking out a purple jewel incrusted necklace, deciding it was best she pretended she hadn't heard him.

"Nothing of importance." He replied, his smile growing wider as he brought his hands from behind his back and shook his head.

Regina simply narrowed her eyes on him for a brief moment before returning her attention to her own reflection. She brought the adornment up towards her neck gracefully until she let out a frustrated huff as she struggled with the clasp. This is twice she's acted like a fool in front of this man. She brought her hands back down to the dresser with a thud and moan as she heard a soft masculine chuckle dance around her ears.

"If I may, your Majesty?" He asked approaching her as he gestured towards the jewellery.

She sighed heavily, "I'm not a child, Robin." She couldn't have him keep on helping her, it would make her look weak.

"I know, but you also don't own eyes in the back of your head." He retorted with a light laugh and a small wink.

"I'll give you eyes in the back of your head if you wink at me again, thief." There goes the old moniker once again. "But, if you feel like you must." She rolled her eyes before handing him the silver and turned back in her seat to face the glass.

Robin took the piece from her, handling it carefully as he brought it around her neck and fixed the two ends together. It occurred to him then, how much he wanted to kiss the soft flesh exposed beneath her up-do, but he cursed himself inwardly for thinking of such an unseemly incident. He shook his head as he all but whispered, "It's a beautiful piece."

Regina could feel the warmth of his breath tickle the hairs on her neck causing her to noticeably shift in her seat, she would've closed her eyes if it weren't for the fact that he could watch her every move; something that both excited and unnerved her.

"It was my grandmothers." She replied in a lower tone than she had expected. She turned her head to look at him in the eyes, making her heart leap in her chest startlingly. They were so close. Again. Why was she letting him get away with this obvious intrusion to her personal space? Deep down she knew the answer to that. "I-" She trailed off as she watched his eyes drift down to her lips, encouraging her tongue, after a few moments, to slip from behind her teeth and run barely over her bottom lip before retreating back again, teasingly. Robin bit his bottom lip watching the action intently. The pair felt drawn to one another, like opposite sides of a magnet getting pulled together by an unstoppable force as they leant in closer, lessening the gap.

"Papa?" A voice rang through the hall outside causing Robin to clear his throat as he shot upright, "Roland, I'm in here." He replied to the small voice, begrudgingly taking a step back from the Queen, who was also extremely dumbfounded as she straightened herself in her chair, turning her head towards the door.

A young boy bounded in happily before his gaze fell upon the woman to whom his father had found company with, causing him to jump back with a small gasp. He scurried back to behind the door poking just his head out from around the wood, his small fingers visible as they held on tightly. "Papa, I wanted to play hide and seek..." He said, barely audible from his introverted shyness.

Robin smiled comfortingly. "We can in a moment."

"Sorry Miss Queen." Roland apologised as he kicked his foot out from behind the door, looking down.

Regina smiled at the child's innocence before letting out a soft laugh as she leant forward in her chair, "For what, young man?"

"For not knocking, and for coming into your bedroom. Papa says that it's imp...imp..imp..."

"Impolite." Robin aided the young boy with a small nod of his head.

"Yeah." He replied looking back up at the Queen, along with Robin. He had never seen her like this, her features had softened completely and a warm smile occupied her lips. It seemed as if the Evil Queen had a soft spot for children.

"That's quite alright Roland." She said getting up from her chair and approaching the young boy cautiously, "It was impolite of me to steal your father from you." She joked, letting another melodic laugh slip from her lips.

Roland giggled and stepped out from behind the door, "Would you like to play too, Miss Queen?"

"No it's quite alright dear," She said bending down gracefully as she enveloped her hands between her knees, "You have fun with your father."

"I will!" Roland replied enthusiastically, pushing his weight up onto his tiptoes as he twisted from side to side. "Come on Papa!"

"I'm coming Roland." Robin replied after snapping out of his slight bewilderment.

The young boy open the door widely, "Goodbye Miss Queen!"

"Call me Regina."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you once again for your reviews and follows! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own once upon a time or any of its characters.**

* * *

"That's Aurora and Philip gone too?" Granny asked rhetorically in disbelief.

"This can't be happening." Snow exclaimed shaking her head, eyes wide with fright.

"This must stop," Charming smashed his fist onto the round table, "Now."

"Well what do you suggest then, Romeo and Juliet?" Regina asked, cocking her head to the side as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"If I may, I suggest we visit the dark one." Robin offered, god how Regina found that man infuriating sometimes.

"If you didn't know already, thief-" Regina began before she was interrupted by Grumpy.

"That man is long gone." He sat back in his chair nonchalantly, "Good riddance I say."

"Grumpy!" Snow scolded.

"Actually, that's not entirely true." Belle corrected, ignoring Grumpy's hurtful remark.

"What do you mean?" Charming asked, Regina also becoming suddenly interested.

" Rumpel, he's back."

"From the dead?" Regina sneered.

"It's a long and disconcerting story, but I think that Robin is right. If anyone will know how to defeat Zelena, it will be him." Belle replied.

"Then it's settled, we'll go to his castle first thing tomorrow." Charming finalised standing from his chair as the others nodded in agreement.

Regina smiled menacingly, the dark one is said to be back. Whether or not she believed that, however, would be confirmed after seeing it for herself. Who knew the bookworm would actually offer some helpful information. Regina smirked to herself, remaining in her seat as the others began to file out muttering about the dark one and rumours of more flying monkeys between themselves.

"Perhaps you should consider your attire for tomorrow, just in case we encounter another one of those flying monkeys on road to the castle."

Regina glanced to her right to see that Robin was the only person left apart from herself, still sat in the seat next to her, one leg crossed over the other as he gave her a small smirk. "Are you still here?" She asked, seeming irritated by both his remark and his presence as she rolled her eyes.

Robin gave a short laugh as he sat forward. Why was he always taking her comments so light heartedly? "I wouldn't want to deprive you from the joy of my company now, would I your majesty?" He joked.

The queen gave a un-amused laugh, "Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Thief."

He smiled largely and shook his head in response, "I see you forwent the jewellery today," He began, gesturing towards her neck, "It seems as if that is indeed a two person job."

Regina blushed at the thought of their encounter the day before, she hadn't expected him to bring it up so bluntly. "And I see you didn't forgo your usual vexatious comments." She snapped back with a glare, causing Robin to let out another hearty laugh.

"Forgive me your majesty."

She observed him for a brief moment, the way he held himself in his chair and how his smile was still painted on his face as if nothing were able to remove it. She bit her inner lip discretely as she drifted her gaze southwards taking in the way his shirt pulled at his muscular chest- as if begging to be exposed. She wondered what it would be like to run her nails down the indents of his torso and if she could make his breath hitch with but the simplest movements. She smirked inwardly. Of course she could, she was the Queen. Before she could stop it, a small hum forced its way from her lips.

Robin grinned as he watched her, "What was that? I did quite catch it, your majesty."

Regina's eyes widened as she realised that she had let her thoughts get the better of her and she'd been caught out. She cleared her throat and sat up in her chair, "Well, I was just trying to fathom a reason as to why you haven't left yet." She all but growled as she covered up her embarrassment, convincingly.

"Because I do not wish to." He replied simply his features become more sincere and less spritely.

This reply shocked Regina, she'd been expecting some clever retort, but instead she got this. What did he mean by the previous statement? Was he implying that he wanted to stay because of her? Or perhaps he simply did not wish to leave to be irritating and arrogant. She hypothesized that it would be the latter.

"And why is that?" She decided to question, raising her head to look down at him as her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"A queen needs protecting-"

"I thought as much..." She scoffed.

"I'm joking, your majesty." He replied in a soft tone, stopping her from progressing any further assumptions. His lips spread into small smile and at the same time he reached out to place his hand upon her knee, warily.

Regina glanced down at his hand momentarily before looking back up at him, "Then why?" She said in almost a whisper.

"Simply because I enjoy your company, your majesty."

"Why?" She asked again.

He moved closer to her in his seat, "I saw you in a new light yesterday, when you were with my son, and if I'm honest your majesty, I couldn't stop my mind from thinking about you from that moment onwards." He confessed.

Regina's lips parted slightly as she was taken aback by his answer. She watched intently as she discovered the truthful glint sparkle in his soft blue eyes. He was thinking about her. She let a genuine smile cross her lips as she realised this incessant daydreaming wasn't one sided.

"You talk too much." She replied in a gentler tone, her smile widening as she grabbed his face softly and pulled him to her connecting their lips.

Robin gave a quiet gasp as his eyes fell shut upon feeling his face being pulled to hers, it was finally happening. The two allowed their lips to move together simultaneously in a slow and attentive kiss. Robin released his grip on her knee trailing his hand softly up her leg to rest on her hip, a movement that caused Regina to sigh pleasurably against his lips. She slipped her hand down and around from his cheek to grip the back of his neck, deepening the kiss.

Robin cupped her cheek as she planted passionate open-mouthed kisses to his lips before pulling back. She let her head fall down to connect with his, dropping her hand from his face, whilst listening to the subtle pants escaping both of their lips as they caught their breath. Robin looked down to catch her dark eyes with his and gave a small smile, to which she returned, before pressing his lips to hers once again. Her taste was addictive, alluring.

Regina accepted his embrace willingly as she returned the kiss with intensity. She allowed her body to melt under his touch as she felt his tongue slip from behind his lips to caress her bottom one, begging to explore her more and to pass into foreign waters. With a hum Regina broke her lips apart to welcome his tongue, sucking on it briefly before allowing it to venture. Robin analysed every inch of her, gliding his tongue gracefully over every crevice before finding hers, the queen seeking dominance as they battled fervently with one another.

Regina smiled as she pulled back slowly, dragging his bottom lip out by clamping it between her teeth before releasing it with a devilish and enticing grin. "Finally. A way to shut you up." She remarked, playfully.

Robin gave a breathless chuckle, "That does seem to be quite an effective method." He replied, shaking his head as he moved back to stand. "I'll see you tomorrow, your majesty."

Regina wanted him to stay, to continue to kiss him and let her hands venture over his toned body, but she knew they could get caught, and no matter how tempting that thought was it was also very unrealistic and naive. She agreed that it would be best to call an end to it there.

"Indeed you will."

And with that Robin took his leave, a small and almost triumphant smile gracing his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews etc. it's really appreciated!**

**Well, here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Don't forget to review this one too, I love hearing what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters.**

Regina flung the doors open dramatically as she entered the castle, the others following her in a little more cautiously. With confidence, she strode towards the door leading into the main room...

"Your Majesty I wouldn't."

...Until she was interrupted. She glanced over her shoulder to glare at the outspoken thief before turning to face the double doors once again reaching out to open them. Robin quickly drew his bow and arrow and shot at the entrance mustering a gasp from the Queen. The doors dissipated in a roar of fire within a matter of seconds but all Regina could think of was how he'd humiliated her.

"That arrow almost took off my head!" She roared.

"Well that door almost took off your arm." Robin reasoned. "Where I come from, a simple thank you would suffice."

"Where you come from people bathe in rivers and use pine cones for money." She retorted with a sneer.

"Come on, let's go." Snow chimed in stopping the debate from escalating any further as she lead through the doorway.

Regina felt bad for snapping at Robin like that, but he'd embarrassed her in front of everyone. She couldn't have people growing suspicious of her new mellow outlook. It was a sad truth but it's what people expected from her; to claw at any citizen who tried to upstage her or prove her wrong. She wasn't about to let a bandit, of all people, get away with such actions, even if she did care a small amount on how he'd take it.

As they advanced into the grand hall a faint creaking sound could be heard, carried along to surround the group by the stale air. All eyes fell onto a small poorly-made wooden cage in the corner of the room. And locked inside of it, there he was. Rumpelstiltskin.

The scaly man gave a menacing high pitched chuckle, as a sign that he had acknowledged his new visitors making Robin cringe at the memory of being on the receiving end of that.

"He really is back from the dead." Regina grinned unbelievably as she approached the cage. The dark one, Rumpelstiltskin, _her tutor_ was back. And held prisoner in his own home. Regina couldn't help but find the thought slightly amusing.

"Dead, dead, dead, so much better dead."

It seemed as though the dark one had finally lost his mind, either that or he had grown tired of keeping his little poetic one liners to himself. Regina's smile began to fade as she watched the man in front of her, he clearly wasn't himself. "This is pointless." She said.

"Let me try." Belle stepped forward approaching the prison.

Regina had to bite her tongue to stop her from saying anything. There was just something about that girl that enraged her.

As Belle spoke to the imp she found her gaze wondering over to Robin; she couldn't quite tell if it was because she was finding it hard to believe what she was hearing when it came to the solution of defeating her sister and wondered if, he too, was slightly aghast, or if it was that she truly just wished to silently apologise to him for her earlier outburst. It was then that Robin looked around to catch Regina's gaze, only causing her to look away swiftly and concentrate on the matter at hand. She wasn't going to let her mind get the better of her this time.

* * *

After speaking to Rumpelstiltskin, and finding out that the only way that they can stop Zelena is with light magic, they all began to file out from the castle and head back into the woods. However, as the Charming's and the others kept a swift pace along the path to home, Robin and Regina hung back and slowed their pace slightly, gradually allowing the two of them to fall behind a modest distance. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them, neither one knowing what to say after the controversy they so publicly shared.

"You're so infuriating." Regina spoke up after a while of suffering the painful sound of nothing, not looking at him as she watched the others descend over the hill and become temporarily out of sight.

Robin looked at her, "Then with all due respect, your majesty, why are you walking with me?"

Regina stopped and turned to face him causing him to stop in his tracks too, "Because, as much as I hate to admit it, thief, you're a marvellous kisser."

Before Robin could even retort or question, the Queen gripped his earthy cream tunic between her fingers and pulled his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, this one more needy and heated than their first.

Robin was the first to pull back, "I don't understand-"

"And I don't apologise."

Robin paused for a moment, "Then this'll have to do." He replied before pressing his lips to hers once again. Regina gave an appreciative groan as she snaked her arms around his neck to rest her finger tips at the base of his mousy brown hair, pressing her body to his. She needed this.

"We..." She planted a short chaste kiss to his lips, "Should catch up..." And another, "With the others." She finished taking his bottom lip between her teeth before stepping back with a teasing grin.

"Wait."

"What?" Regina asked furrowing her eyebrows and tilting her head ever so slightly as she looked at the man in front of her with a hint of confusion.

Robin gave a small smug before he gripped the back of her neck to pull her in for another passionate kiss, one that she accepted very willingly. A low hum escaped her lips as her eyes fell shut in bliss. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers, they felt like home. Like comfort and warmth. Like safety; something she hasn't been able to feel in a long time. When she was with him in this way it made her feel positively light-headed, forgetting who and where she was for that moment and just focusing on the man she was with, not his status but his nature and gentlemanliness. As well as his distinct forest like taste which she found oddly intoxicating.

Regina pulled back with a smile running her thumb over the stubble that dominated his sharp jaw line, "Come to my chamber tonight." She proposed, never taking her eyes from his.

Robin was taken aback by her forward request and wondered if it was just that she was caught up in the moment and went out on limb. "Your majesty, I-"

She planted her index finger to his lips softly, hushing him, "Robin, If we stay here any longer they'll grow suspicious." She said, slightly impatiently.

"Then I'll see you tonight." He smiled his usual crooked smile, inwardly wondering if he had made the correct decision, that was until he saw that genuine smile on her face. The one that he simply could not resist.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Can I ask, would you like to hear more from Robins point of view as well as Regina's? Or do I have the correct balance? I don't know! Let me know what you guys want!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own OUAT or any of its characters.**

* * *

Robin walked through the dim-lighted hallway, the flames from the lanterns licking his handsome face, and making his slight nervous perspiration glisten proudly. He was anxious but at the same time nauseous with excitement. Little John had agreed to take care of Roland this evening so after pressing a soft fatherly kiss to his sons sleepy head he made his way to the queens chamber.

The sight of the room seemed different than the first time he'd visited it, more daunting and alluring, an almost red glow emitting from behind the closed door. A glow that represented the lust, passion and want that was veiled behind it.

Robin could feel his heart beating, hammering against the very muscle of his chest shaking every fibre of his body. Each step he took, matching the heavy rhythm of the amorous organ. It became dominant. Loud and strident. The dull thudding from each squeeze hitting and reflecting from the cold stone walls until it swamped his ears.

He stopped in front of the door lifting his shoulders up and back as he took a deep shaky breath, the cool of the night air contrasting with the heat of his heart as they fought in a biting battle within him. He swallowed hard before snapping his knuckles forward to create a knock at the door, one that created a soft echo which brought him back to reality and cleared his mind of the vigorous nervousness that overwhelmed him.

"Come in." A seductively low voice purred from behind the thick wood.

Robin pushed on the door and stepped inside closing the door behind him. He looked up and his mouth fell open in a silent gasp upon seeing the Queen.

"I was beginning to wonder if you wouldn't show." Regina said as she rose from her position on the red chaise long to stand before him. She donned a flamboyant black night robe that wrapped possessively over her delicate frame, the gentle slopes of her breasts making an appearance as they moved to peek above the joining of the fabric.

"I, well, Roland, and... my God Regina you look amazing." He all but moaned out after failing to function a legitimate sentence.

Regina's apple red lips split into a toothy grin, flirtatiously wide. She beckoned him over to her, crooking her right index finger. Robin closed the unnecessarily wide distance between them as he came to stand before her.

"I know." She hummed playfully modest as she brought her hands to his chest. She bit her lower lip as she ran her eyes upwards from her fingertips, lingering on his lips for a moment before finding his eyes.

Robin's hand found her waist as he all but shivered under her intruding gaze. She was so enticing, her every move as if thought out in a successful attempt to spur his arousal.

Regina smiled as her finger tips followed the pattern of his clothed abs. However her slender digits retreated quickly as they found his substantial heartbeat, striking her fingers like an electric shock. This excited Regina, the pulse pushing its way through her veins. They stood there in silence and she shut her eyes as the palm of her hand found his chest once again. She hummed revelling in the soft pulse that pounded against her skin. This was her; she was doing this to him, and the feeling of it made her feel safe.

The bandit reached up and gripped her chin causing Regina's eyes to flutter open to find his soft blue ones. He tilted her head gently and allowed his lips to find hers. The two engaged in a soft but sensual kiss, their lips moving slowly yet hungrily against one another, liberating a low buzz from each part. Robin pulled back to press several chaste kisses to her plump lips as they remained slightly agape from their recent embrace.

Regina smiled as she stepped back, a raspy intake of breath escaping her as she eyed the man before her. "I feel like you're a tad overdressed, _Robin_..." The way she said his name sent ripples of pleasure rushing down his spine. "We should do something about that." She whispered.

"It has gotten very heated in here." He retorted as he undid the string to his tunic letting it fall open to expose more of his chest.

Regina bit her lip before gripping his belt loops and pulling him to her. In a matter of seconds her lips were on his flesh, nipping and biting the muscle, relishing in the feeling of him tensing beneath her as a gasp escapes his lips. She sunk her teeth into the skin above his left peck, running her tongue along the mark before pulling back to kiss her way up his neck.

Robin gave a low moan as the heated open mouth kisses moistened his neck, the sharp scrape of teeth making his eyes grow too heavy to remain open. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Let's say we have a little fun." The Queen murmured huskily beside his ear. Her warm breath heating the skin leaving a bleak bite as it cooled to condensation.

A hum escaped Robin's lips as he whispered hoarsely, "That sounds like a marvellous idea."

Regina grinned as her hands slid up his chest before giving a sudden hard push that took Robin aback and caused him to stumble back against the wall, the stone like ice against his burning flesh. Regina raised her hand with a smirk as she locked the door, a soundproof shield also cascading over the exit. She strutted towards him, letting her robe slip down her shoulders slightly as she clutched at the centre of the fabric, effectively holding it together. Robin watched her with dark cloudy vision, his pupils dilated from the dull light and overpowering arousal.

The Queen brought her face just centre metres away from his as she ran her tongue over the top row of her pearly whites. She grinned her nostrils flaring, "You smell like forest."

Robin couldn't help but give a low chuckle, what a random statement, unpredictable and captivating. "And you smell like Apples." He replied licking his lips, a gesture in which only caused Regina's eyes to darken as she watched with narrowed vision.

A gasp sounded from Robins lips as he suddenly felt her cool hands snake beneath the fabric of his shirt, she ran her thumbs over the muscles with a smirk before withdrawing her hands to grip the base of the material. "I like to see what I'm doing." She said with a playful bite before pulling his shirt up and over his head in one swift movement.

"My, my..." She started as she brought her hands back up to smooth over his torso, "Someone works out." She smiled slyly before devouring his mouth once again, nipping and sucking at the soft pink flesh. Robin pulled her closer wanting to feel her against him, eliciting a moan from the royal brunette as she pushed her hips forward to meet his.

This moment between them was perfect. Exciting, arousing and intense. They had undeniable chemistry, the gazes they shared between kisses enough to light a fire deep within them.

Regina could feel the heat begin to pool between her legs, the grunts and moans that escaped the thief were doing wonders to her body. She pulled back slightly, her breathing heavy, before peppering kisses along his shoulder. Robin leant his head back against the wall as she drew her kisses down his arm, the smallest and most delicate of touches were like fireworks bursting and spreading through his veins.

As she reached his wrist she stopped. Her eyes finding something dark and intriguing. She retreated her head and allowed her eyes to focus in on the marking. Regina gasped loudly, gripping his wrist tighter. No... It couldn't be. The lion tattoo. Her heart was now in her mouth as her stomach churned to the point of feeling sick. This man was her true love. Robin Hood was her true love.

Robin had noticed her shocked expression, his eyebrows knitting in worry and confusion as he looked down at her over his heaving chest. "Is everything alright, Regina?"

Regina simply dropped his hand stepping back. "I want you to leave."

He felt his heart sink in his chest, was it something he did? "But Regina-"

"Now!" She roared turning her back to him and covering herself up, now feeling embarrassed and small.

Slowly, Robin bent down and grabbed his shirt pulling it over his head to let it hang loosely over his frame. "I'm sorry, Regina..." He apologised, unsure of why she was acting like she was.

"Just get out, thief." She spat out in an emotionless tone, waving her hand and unlocking the door. She didn't want to hear him apologise; it just made matters worse.

Robin nodded in response even though he knew she couldn't see him. However Regina was aware that if she had seen his face it would've broken her heart. He paused for a moment taking in the sight of the woman before him with a frown before turning and opening the door as he took his leave.

Regina winced at the sound of the door closing as she remained still where she stood. A small prolonged sob pushed from behind her lips to echo in the room as it grew louder by the second cutting through the haunting silence. Her face contorted into a pained frown as she brought her hands to her face to muffle the sound. She walked over towards the mirror dragging her hands down her face as she stared at her reflection blankly. Everything seemed so much colder and darker when looking into the glass, exaggerating how broken the woman was in front of it. She grew angry, ashamed at herself from cowering away from her chance of happiness.

_Love is weakness. _She closed her eyes as she heard her mother's voice and before she could stop it her mind was bombarded with words spoken from her past. _Villains don't get happy endings._ She winced, a pain cutting through her chest. _You didn't just ruin your life. You ruined his. _She lulled her head forward as a pang of guilt tugged at her heartstrings, realising she had denied Robin his chance at a happy ending, as well as herself her own. She needed to silence her thoughts, they were driving her insane, refusing to stop their incessant reminders. She grabbed her jewellery box and brought the object crashing into the looking-glass, shards flying all over the moonlit mahogany.

Her eyes flew open with a gasp, the sound of the shattering glass had successfully brought her away from the prison of her mind.

Regina tried to steady her heavy breathing. She sighed sadly as she began to feel the tears prick at her eyes. As if ashamed, the Queen turned to rest her face on the arm of her chair enveloping her arms under her cheeks to keep her isolated from anything else but her own self pity. She allowed her body to sink into the seat as she began to weep, her emotions targeting her fragile body as she sat there: alone and a wreck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you once again for your reviews follows and favourites!**

**And thank you for sticking with me after my meanness in the last chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this one!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters.**

* * *

Regina awoke from her restless slumber, her head pulsating from the previous evenings sorrowing. To put it in layman's terms, she'd blown it. Regina took a shaky breath as she replayed the scene in her head, visibly wincing as she heard him speak his apology. She should've been the one apologising to him, or at least justified the reasoning behind her sudden outburst. Robin deserved to know the truth about why she freaked out... but that implied she was a coward, a selfish woman who is incapable of love. Perhaps that is what she is.

She propped herself up on her elbow slowly, swinging her heavy head upwards as she blinked one eye open to try and locate the disturbance of her sleep. A dull murmuring could be heard from behind the door to her room. Regina sighed, waving her hand to make the voices clearer and more fathomable.

_"Have you got the champagne fountain?" A nasal voice asked._

_"No, I didn't think it would be necessary considering Snow won't be able to drink any herself."_

_"Very well. And the ice sculpture?"_

_"Its on its way."_

Regina groaned, flicking her wrist once again to rid herself of the voices. She lay back on her bed closing her eyes once again. She'd forgotten about tonight; for tonight was to be Snow and Charming's baby shower. They were hosting a low key ball, one of which that has been carefully arranged to keep it out of ear-shot from the wicked witch and her monkeys. However, In the Queens current state, a ball would be the last thing that she wished to attend to, let alone having to face _him_. There was no doubt in her mind that Robin would be there.

She gave another sigh, she couldn't not attend, otherwise people would suspect something was wrong. Besides, she was stronger than that. She was to make an appearance. To put on a front and grimace through the whole barbaric event... as well as do her best to avoid the thief.

* * *

Robin had slept uneasy that night, he couldn't wrap his head around what had gone so terribly wrong; she was the one who had asked _him_ for this. He felt incredibly embarrassed, he should've known it had been too soon to engage in such activities, but yet again he let his heart overpower his brain.

However, she seemed so keen to be with him, the thought of how she had pressed him against the wall and kissed him all over making it all so much harder to justify why she had kicked him out at the flick of a switch.

He couldn't help but feel sick with anxiety at the thought of seeing her again that upcoming evening, that is if she would even show up. What was he to say to her? He couldn't avoid her... could he? Perhaps that would be what she preferred.

"Papa?"

Robin was shaken from his thoughts; the ones that had kept him awake most of the night as he asked himself the same questions repeatedly. He looked over his shoulder to find his son standing just behind him. He smiled, "Roland."

"Are we gonna get ready, Papa?"

"I think that's a great idea, My boy." He replied as he turned to face him. He knew that spending time with his son would help clear his mind of the incessant contemplations.

* * *

The atmosphere was buzzing, smiles and congratulations were lighting the room with a different glow to that of the chandeliers that hung from the elevated ceilings. Pink, Yellow, and blue silk banners littered the walls. In one corner of the room a table was placed, covered in a white cloth, on which neatly wrapped gifts, both large and small, were piled high.

However, the volume of the guests noticeably dropped as Regina made her entrance. She wore a dark red dress, the neckline fanning around her neck before dropping in a deep V shaped plunge to her waist, showing a considerable amount of cleavage. The material was fitted to clutch to her body all the way down to her knees before pushing outwards and trailing behind her in a extravagant train. She smirked, her usual evil queen demeanour evident as she strolled confidently into the room.

Robin watched from the side, she looked amazing... but somehow less human, she looked closed off and cruel. Her appearance intimidated him. Robin decided it best to avoid her for a small while, and so turned to face away from the queen reengaging in his previous conversation with Belle.

Regina glanced around the room, her heart jumping at the sight of Robin. He was here, how stupid of her to even think otherwise, of course he'd be here, he did nothing wrong. With a subtle eye roll she turned on her heels and began to walk away from the thief, it was then that she collided with someone else, mustering up a surprised gasp from both parties.

"I'm so sorry Regina!"

"Tinkerbell? What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"I'm staying nearby and overheard the other fairies talking about the baby shower, so I thought I'd come along as well."

"I see." Regina stood up straight brushing herself down.

"OH!" Tink gasped excitedly making Regina jump slightly.

"What?" She asked with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

Tink grabbed her arm pulling her to the side of the room.

"What are you doing?!" Regina asked confused, snatching her arm from the fairy's grip.

Tink lowered her tone to a whisper, "Okay. Don't freak out but he's here."

"Who?" Regina began to grow irritated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The man with the lion tattoo! He's over there talking with Belle!" She said nodding her head in the direction of the thief.

Regina rolled her eyes, glancing behind her shoulder, "I know."

"YES REALLY- wait what? You know?!" Tink asked furrowing her eyebrows as the excitement slipped from her voice.

"Yes. Now, are you finished or do you wish to tell me more useless details about the guests?"

"How are you not excited about this?!" Tink asked, highly confused.

"Because right now, Tinkerbell, my love life is the least important thing on my mind right now." She hissed spitefully.

The blonde sighed, "Why can't you let yourself be happy?" She asked worriedly, her voice ridden with sympathy which irritated Regina.

"I am happy." She lied before walking off to the gardens to escape the persistent fairy and forthcoming sadness.

* * *

With a soft sigh she took a seat on a cold stone bench, the one which used to be sheltered by her beloved apple tree and a spot in which she sought comfort in. Yet, now it seemed colder and darker than before, the missing element no longer providing a soft whistle to calm her thoughts so soothingly.

She allowed her eyes to fall shut as she leant back against the marble, her mind eventually drifting to empty thoughts and peaceful nothingness as it was dulled by the cool breeze.

"Milady?" A voice came a few moments later, jumping the Queen somewhat.

She opened her eyes lifting her head to locate the voice. "Robin?" She asked breathlessly, still a little lost from her former state of mind.

"Hi." He replied as he stepped towards her into the moonlight.

Regina composed herself, sitting up straight, "W-what are you doing out here?"

"I was growing bored of the conversations that were being held inside." He lied, knowing the real reason was that he wished to see her. He didn't want things to be uncomfortable between them and came to the conclusion that he _could not_ avoid her.

"And so you chose to seek company with me?" She asked in a perplexed tone.

"Do you mind?"

She gave a sigh moving across on the bench allowing him to take a seat next to her. Neither one of them wanted to bring up the previous evening and even though Robin was desperate to know what he had done wrong he thought it best to bring it up at a time where it would be less fresh and more bearable to discuss; which was not now.

"I can't believe they're all in there, celebrating, whilst my sister is on the loose with nothing but blood on her mind." Regina started in an bothered mumble.

"Well, we have a solution on how to defeat her now, Milady." Robin offered.

"Yes, but the whole idea that we will be able to defeat her at all is very naive..." She said.

"Indeed, but this the only lead we have on at least attempting to do so."

Regina sighed with a subtle nod, allowing a small silence to fall as she looked ahead into the dimly lit gardens. After a few moments, Robin turned in his seat to face her, making Regina look back to him, and attempting to change the subject he asked, "So what was your gift to the two idiots then, your Majesty?"

* * *

**I know this seems very open-ended but there's a purpose to it, I promise.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Oh, and on a completely different note I'm going on holiday next week so won't be able to update my story next Thursday however I shall write the chapter in advance so that I can post it on the Sunday when I have my wifi back!**

**Hope you're enjoying the fic so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO! I'm back from holiday and I'm hoping to update more frequently, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**WARNING: Explicit material.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters.**

"Two idiots."

It was something about the way those two words slipped so easily from his mouth which lead to the both of them crashing through Regina's bedroom door, bodies entangled with one another as they stumble into the once life less room.

Their lips were hot and heavy on one another's, begging for more as they playfully nipped and sucked. They were lost in one another as they disregarded the event of the previous evening, wanting to try again. A second chance.

"Regina-" Robin had tried once or twice at the start of their embrace, in which they shared outside in the gardens, before he was silenced by the Queens dominating kisses. She knew he was going to be logical about this and ask her questions in which she wasn't sure of the answer, so she sought to shut him up.

He had been eager to question, to ask what had gone wrong the first time but upon feeling her desperate attempts to silence him he knew it was something she didn't want to discuss, so he wouldn't. However, he knew better than to get his hopes up in this situation, knowing that it could happen again, he could be left and discarded like the first time. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as they entered the bedroom.

Regina ran her hands from his neck and down to his chest as she gave him yet another fiery deep kiss ,grazing her teeth harshly and hungrily over his bottom lip, before pushing him backwards until his knees touched the edge of the bed and gave out under him, sending him backwards to land on the silky covers of the queen-sized bed.

Robin gave a sharp inhale of breath as he braced himself on his elbows. He looked up at the woman in front of him, lust swirling in her brown eyes like a black cloud on the stormiest of winters, mirroring his black dilated discs that searched her striking figure. She stalked forward, a smirk curving her lips as she eyed the man in front of her.

Clicking her fingers harshly her dress transformed within seconds, the skirt disappearing and leaving her in her corset and leather leggings, attire much easier to manoeuvre in.

Her smile widened as she watched Robins hungry eyes follow every curve on her body, lingering on two in particular.

"See something you like?" She purred as she ran her index finger slowly and innocently from her bottom lip and down the valley of her breasts.

"I think you'll have to come closer, your majesty." Robin retorted, causing a melodic laugh to emit from her lips as she threw her head back slightly allowing the sound to fill the room.

"Someone's very impatient." She remarked with a sarcastic pout.

Robin didn't answer as he began to push himself up to sit.

"Uh uh, where do you think you're going?" Regina scolded as she pushed him back down before crawling over his body to hover above him. Keeping him still.

Robin smiled slightly, reaching up to rest his hands on her waist, before Regina's lips were on his again causing a soft hum to escape him and vibrate against Regina's lips adding to the thrilling waves of sensation that were already racing through her. Robins lips felt bruised and swollen from all the fervent kisses yet, strangely, he found the delicious sense of pain and pleasure overwhelming. He tightened his grip on her waist, digging his nails into the fabric of her corset as she sucked on his bottom lip.

Regina pulled back, dragging his lip out between her teeth and releasing it with a pop. She gave a mischievous smile as she took to straddling him, her arms seeking refuse in the curves of his clothed chest. Robin grunted at the sudden contact, the manly sound only spurring Regina on more as she rolled her hips, once, twice over his.

A low moan parted Robins lips as his eyes remained shut.

"Look at me Robin." She cooed softly, as she scraped a perfectly manicured nail along his stubbly jaw.

Robin eyes fluttered open but remained heavy lidded as he looked up at her. Regina smiled a brilliant white smile, satisfied at how aroused she was making him already. She bit her bottom lip as her fingers trailed down his shirt gently at first before ripping the fabric open with a satisfying cry of splitting fabric.

"Oops." Regina remarked upon hearing the startled gasp that came from the man beneath her. She bowed her head down to whisper huskily in his ear, "I'll get you a new one." She purred causing an involuntary shiver to run down Robin's spine as her hot breath tickled his over-sensitised skin.

Truthfully, Robin didn't care about his shirt, he was too caught up in the moment to care, the only thing on his mind was the circling want that gurgled deep in his gut.

"Mmm." Regina hummed as she followed the curve of his muscles as if it were the first time, but all too soon had they retreated to find her own corset. With a smirk, she began untying the lace of the bodice, slowly, strand by strand, plucking the thread from its place.

Robin shifted his jaw to the right as he watched her, his hands moving from her waist to the figure-hugging piece of material covering her torso before they were swatted away swiftly.

"No hands just yet, thief." She remarked, however the familiar and usually unwanted moniker sounded so much different under this circumstance, the word rolling huskily and low from her tongue, his ears welcoming it gladly.

He couldn't help but moan softly in frustration, she was moving slowly and she knew it was killing him, he wanted to touch her, to make _her_ moan and to make _her_ shiver.

It seemed like forever before the lace was loose, revealing a new stream of flesh down to her pants. All Robin wanted to do was rip the remaining fabric from her and trail his hands over her delicate flesh, but Regina had another idea in mind. Slowly and sensually, she leaned forward grabbing him by the wrists and pinning them to the covers above his head, making sure she covered the offending tattoo with the palm of her hand. She could do this, all she had to do was ignore it, she couldn't let it ruin the moment.

The unfastened corset dangled from her flawless figure to graze against his torso, the feather light touch sparking furiously through his veins. Robin jolted his hands trying to free them from her clutch but she was proving to be unbelievably strong and managing to hold him in place.

"Earn them." She hissed as she took the lobe of his ear between her teeth removing one of her hands from his wrists to part the remaining material on her upper body, however not freeing him in the process.

Robin was inwardly flustered he needed to touch her, and, oh god when she removed her corset. He bucked his hips up against hers causing her to gasp loudly against his ear as the button of his pants brushed against her most sensitive spot between her legs.

Perhaps she'd just free one hand. The one without that wretched tattoo. Lifting her fingers slowly, she released her grip on his left wrist feeling his hand instantly explore the length of her torso. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her as she felt the palm of his hand brush her breast briefly. She sat up slightly to look at him before kissing him again, fiery and unforgiving, the kiss only becoming more heated as she felt him twist his finger and thumb around her hardened peak softly. Oh god his hands were good. She should bed archers more often.

A smirk crossed robins lips as he began to draw a lazy patterned path down to the hem of her leggings before it was seized by Regina's grip. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked in a playful growl, tightening her hold.

"You allowed me freedom and I aim to take _full_ advantage of that."

How bold a statement, and Regina respected that- seemed like the thief had finally found his voice. With a smirk she released his wrist. "Audacious..." She said in a low tone as she raised her eyebrows looking down at him.

"What can I say?" He said sliding his hand into the material before whispering, "I'm a risk taker." And with that he daringly plunged a finger into the queens heat.

A gasp ripped through Regina and she leant forward to sink her teeth harshly into robins collar bone, ready to muffle the moan that was threatening to leave her.

Robin thrust into her slowly at first before adding a second digit and picking up the pace.

"Oh god you're good." She praised out loud before adding in a whisper, "For a thief..."

He couldn't help but laugh darkly at her statement, he wanted to flip them, to be the one on top so he could witness the full extent of his actions but Regina had too strong of a grip on both his captured wrist and waist that was entrapped between her perfectly toned thighs.

A soft moan escaped the queens lips as she began to move her hips in perfect rhythm with his fingers but it wasn't enough. She needed to dominant not dominated, but oh, he was making this so hard with his talented fingers.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, immediately biting her lip afterwards in frustration of crying out, upon feeling his thumb brush against her hardened bundle of nerves.

Robin grinned, his lips finding her shoulder, peppering open-mouthed kisses along the olive skin. Yet, the movement of her hips against his fingers was making this all the much harder for him to keep control as her rear brushed, no doubt purposely, over his clothed arousal.

It was a few moments, before he began to feel her walls flutter around him, she was close.

"Robin!" She couldn't help but cry out as he curled his fingers to hit that succulent tender spot within her, she didn't know how many more of those strokes she could take.

She could feel her legs begin to twitch as her upper body arched, the altered position allowing him to enter her that little bit deeper which affectively sent her crashing over the edge with a high pitched moan. She released her hand freeing his wrist as she ran both hands through her hair, grasping at the roots as she rode out her climax.

Robin couldn't stifle the moan that escaped him upon watching the woman writhe above him, he did this to her and that was a god send in its own right.

"You are so frustrating." She said somewhat breathlessly as she leant down on his chest, pounding her fist lightly against the hard muscle. It was a strange sensation but she felt like she could be herself around this man, she trusted him.

Robin smiled running his hands down her back, "You're welcome." he chuckled.

"Oh... We aren't done." She remarked playfully with a raised eyebrow as she pushed herself up on his chest, "In fact we're only just getting started."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS ANOTHER UPDATE ALREADY, OH MY!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters.**

* * *

Regina's eyes fluttered open slowly as she winced at the protruding sun that cascaded down through the window to highlight her features angelically. A husky groan escaped her plump lips as she felt a dull ache pulsate between her legs. Opening one eye she pushed herself up on her elbow until it hit something soft. She gazed downwards sleepily, gasping silently as her eyes fell upon the source of her subtle achiness, Robin Hood. She should've freaked out, should've jumped out from beneath the covers and ran, but as the memories from last night flooded her memories she felt an odd warmth spread through her. The thief's chest felt like home as she lay her head back onto the broad muscle, the dull thudding of his heart soothing her as a smile curved her lips.

A strong hand reached up to thread through her ebony hair causing her to look up.

"Good Morning." Robin said softly as he opened his eyes, looking down at her.

"Morning." She blushed and clearing her throat she added, "How did you sleep?"

"Like a charm." He smiled as he twirled his fingers in her sleep-ridden locks aimlessly.

"Good." She beamed trailing her finger along his skin, "I wonder if anyone missed us..."

"Hmm?"

She laughed softly, "The ball."

"Oh! I had completely forgotten about that!" Robin exclaimed with a soft gasp.

"Are there other things on your mind, thief?" She asked, quirking up one eyebrow slyly.

"Perhaps..." He chuckled before taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips. "You can be very distracting when you want to be, your Majesty."

"You act as if I don't know that." She retorted with a wink, smiling as she heard Robin's low chuckle. She'd forgotten what it'd felt like to be this happy. Turning her head slightly, she caught a glimpse of the shield that was inked on his wrist. Her face growing serious as she studied it intently, "Robin..."

"Yes?" He asked.

She sighed softly before stuttering, "About the other night, I-"

"Regina, you don't have to explain yourself to me." Robin said shaking his head gently. As much as he wanted to know answers and talk about the occurrence that'd happened the other evening which caused him much stress and torment, he didn't want her to feel pressured to tell him. He wanted to be gentlemanly and polite and so thought it cordial to decline her justification, but she protested.

"I want to." She said sincerely as she sat up slightly, "Just be understanding." She warned, endless possibilities of how he would take this next piece of information swirling through her mind.

"Of course." He nodded, his eyebrows knitting together worriedly.

She hesitated, "A long time ago I crossed paths with a fairy, I was married to the king back then, and unhappy. She offered to help me, she told me I could love again." She took a short shaky breath before continuing, "She lead me to a tavern, to a man who she said I was destined to be with. I never saw his face..." She paused slightly as she gripped his wrist softly and held it up between them running her thumb down the marking, "But I did see his tattoo."

Robin stared at her blankly for a moment before realisation kicked in, "It was me?" He asked incredulously, as he propped himself up onto his elbows.

"Yes." She nodded with a small smile before looking back down at his tattoo, "I was... just too scared to approach you." She added quietly.

Robin gave a soft laugh surprising Regina, she'd expected him to bolt- to panic like she had, but he didn't, he didn't even move an inch only to place his index finger beneath her chin and lift her gaze to meet his. He smiled, oh God he was _smiling_, she couldn't believe that he was smiling!

"Well, maybe things work out when they are supposed to." He searched her whiskey orbs as he spoke with sincerity, "Maybe it's all about timing."

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing, he was more than calm about this whereas she had been the complete opposite. She didn't know whether to be excited about how well he was taking this or apprehensive.

Seeing her hesitancy he added with a shake of his head, "And that doesn't mean we have to rush this just because it's fate."

She smiled upon hearing his reassuring words, he knew all the right things to say. Without replying, she took his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. "Thank you, Robin." She all but whispered as she pulled back, cupping his cheek.

"There's no need to thank me, your majesty."

She scoffed playfully as she rolled her eyes, "Oh please, Robin, we've slept together. I think you are permitted to call me Regina." She smirked, scrunching her nose up sassily.

"Right." He nodded with a chuckle.

"Just... not in front of the others." She winked.

* * *

**I know I'm bending the rules a bit as when Regina told Robin about this in Storybrooke they had their memories back about what happened in the missing year so therefore he would already know this fact if she had admitted it back in the enchanted forest, BUT this is a fan-fiction and we all know that they didn't really hook up in the missing year anyway, so I'm allowed to bend the rules a little, right?**

**Please review, I love reading them! Thank you all for supporting this story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OUAT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**A special thanks to a certain Regina who helped inspire this chapter! I love you so much! 3**

* * *

Robin let a grin curve his lips as he fired an arrow on target to have it split one of his previous ones in two. Reaching behind his back, he grabbed another from his quiver and placed it expertly onto the bow whilst correcting his stance. With a soft exhale of the breath in which he was holding, he released the weapon only to have it miss the target dramatically.

"What?" He asked himself quietly, completely shocked.

Regina smiled as she watched the very flustered Robin scratch the back of his head as he tried to fathom what went wrong, little did he know that just a simple flick of her wrist was enough to send the arrow off course, she smiled at her success. Stepping forward from her hiding place, she decided to make herself known, "And here I was thinking that you never miss your target."

Robin jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, how long had she been there? He turned around to face her, lowering his bow, "I don't... I don't understand." He says meekly and disheartened as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

The Queen chuckled, "Perhaps you just missed." She suggested with a small shrug, trying to hide her knowing smile from her lips.

"I never miss." He grumbled. "What are you doing out here, your Majesty?" He asked, hoping to change the subject and divert away from his humiliation.

Regina had other ideas, she wasn't quite done with winding him up, "You look a little red, Robin," She said, taking a step forward with a small pout. "Are you alright?"

"Absolutely fine." He replied, momentarily wiping the sweat from his brow as he suddenly grew self conscious.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she approached him and examined the bow, she feigned a sigh, "I just wonder what went so _terribly_ wrong." She provoked.

Robin began to grow frustrated as he gave a small huff. "I honestly cannot understand it!"

"Well, nerves tend to be high when you're around the Queen, you must've sensed me watching." She grinned menacingly as she looked back up to him.

"Obviously." He agreed, a whisper of a smile on his lips.

She shook her head as she looked back down to the bow, "But how terribly damaging this must be for your precious reputation." She continued, causing Robin's frown to return once more.

Rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed, he said, "I guess I'm allowed one slip up... The worse thing that could happen would be if I were to miss again." He forced a soft nervous laugh.

"Let's see, shall we?" She asked with a challenging look as she pressed the bow up against his chest.

He raised his eyebrows at her request but as Regina stepped back he found himself getting ready to shoot once again as he placed the arrow in the bow and leant back slightly. He released it once again, the shot looking promising until Regina subtly raised her hand beneath her cloak and redirected the shot past the tree. She plastered a shocked expression on her face as he turned to face her in astonishment. If only they had cameras in this world.

"This has never happened before!" He exclaimed, gesturing towards the target.

"Well you must have your mind on other things rather than the target, my dear archer." She cooed, a smile splitting her lips.

Robin couldn't help the wide smile that lit up his face as he shook his head. "Perhaps you're right, Milady." He said with a genuine laugh.

"Why don't you teach me?" She asked tilting her head to the side slightly and folding her arms. "That's if you can continue without missing every shot." She added with a playful bite and an amused look dancing on her features.

Robin glared at her, "Oh I will teach you, Your Highness, and I will be the best bloody teacher you could ever have." He grinned.

"I'll be the judge of that." She smirked.

"Show me your stance." Robin commanded softly and Regina did as she was told, standing sideways and straightening her back, taking a graceful stance.

"Not bad." He praised, pushing out his bottom lip as he nodded, circling her. "Have you done archery before?" Robin asked, his gaze moving to meet her eyes with his.

"No." She replied simply as she relaxed from her position.

"Take that stance again and have a go." He stated thrusting the weapon into her hands. "Just don't fire it until I say."

With a nod, she took the bow and held it out in front of her placing the arrow onto the drawstring. She pulled it back effortlessly, her face growing gentle lines of concentration. Robin smiled, she looked so cute like that. He stood behind her and slid his hand up her arm lifting it slightly to correct her positioning. Regina had to restrain her body from giving an involuntary shiver as she felt him so close behind her, his breath tickling her neck. _Focus, Regina_.

"Okay and release." Robin commanded, stepping back and watching as the arrow soared towards the centre of the target and pierced the wood just beside his previous bulls eye.

"Wow." He said, clearly impressed and with a small chuckle he added, "Either you have a _very _talented teacher or you were lying when you said you haven't done this before."

Regina shook her head, "Or perhaps I'm just naturally gifted." She said with a smug grin.

"There is that." He replied nodding his head to the side.

She turned back to him handing him the bow, "Here's a challenge for you." She whispered, "Split mine."

"Easy." He remarked although his confidence wavered in his voice as he thought of his two previous shots that had gone so horribly wrong. Precariously, he got back into position and released the arrow quickly and precisely.

"Very Good." She purred slipping her arms around his waist from behind him, upon witnessing the shot split hers into two.

Robin gave his usual smug lopsided smile as he welcomed her embrace. "Well, what do you know? I have my mo-Jo back!"

"Mo-Jo?" Regina chuckled, taking a step back, "Who even says that?!"

"I just thought it was fitting." He shrugged, laughing along with her.

"Well done, Robin." She replied genuinely, taking his chin between her fingers and kissing him softly.

Robin smiled against her lips placing his bow around his shoulders as he let his hands move to rest at her waist. Regina was the first to pull back before turning her lip up in a sneer, "Oh God."

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"We are turning into the Charmings..."

Robin chuckled, "Uh oh! We can't have that now, can we?"

"Nuhuh." She agreed, shaking her head as she pressed her body closer to his.

"Let's change that." He said before pressing his lips to hers once again in a more passionate kiss.

Regina clung to his arms as she kissed him back, her tongue snaking its way into his parted lips and fighting for dominance. Robin couldn't help the moan that vibrated from his lips as he felt her tongue caress his hungrily.

The two stumbled backwards until Regina's back hit a tree causing a breathy moan to leave her, breaking up their fervent kisses. "Robin..."

Robin shook his head interrupting her, "No, perhaps we shouldn't be doing this here."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, Dear," She gripped his collar tightly bringing his lips nearer to hers, "Be adventurous." She whispered before crashing her lips to his in another dominating kiss.

Robin raised his eyebrows returning the embrace as his eyes fluttered shut, positioning his hands against the bark either side of her. The queen let her hands slide from his shirt and down to his pants, unbuckling his belt and tossing it to the side with ease. He gasped feeling her hands so close to where he needed her most and, reaching down with his right hand, he tugged at the hem of her leather leggings.

Regina arched her hips upwards to meet his touch urging him on to remove the material as she felt the top of her thighs begin to dampen. Obligingly, Robin curled his fingers behind the elastic before tugging it down her legs earning a gasp from his counterpart.

"Fuck! Hurry up, Robin!" Regina breathed heavily, she wanted him now, but she would not beg. She grasped at the hem of his chinos and yanked them down before cupping his arousal through his underwear with a gasp, "Oh! It seems like I'm not the only one whose aroused already." She whispered. A chuckle escaped her apple red lips upon hearing his breath hitch as his eyelids flutter closed. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips slipping her hand beneath his underwear and gripping him teasingly.

Robin's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt her delicate hands on him, he reached forward blindly and pulled down the remaining material from between her legs. Regina smiled releasing her hold on him and pushed down his underwear before hitching a leg around his waist pulling him closer by digging her heel into the flesh of his thigh. "Take me, Robin." She purred in a hushed tone.

Robin bit his lip looking up into her dark eyes before he slid himself into her with ease, filling her completely.

"Oh my." She breathed as she let her head fall back against the tree. "Move, Robin." She commanded softly, tightening her grip on his shoulders.

Robin gave a small grunt as he began thrusting into her, one hand gripping her leg as the other one steadies himself against the tree. He couldn't believe that they were doing this. The queen dug her nails into his flesh painfully, spurring him on to find a quicker more pleasurable rhythm.

"Yes!" She whispered hoarsely in his ear.

He moaned, letting his head lull forward. She felt so right around him, her walls clenching his thick member delectably. Every thrust, every breath rushing through his blood like a pulse on a wire.

Regina couldn't stop her lids from closing as she felt him hit her hilt, her breath hitching as she leant her head back further, arching her back. Robin took this as an opportunity to press soft open mouthed kisses to her olive skin, worshipping every inch of her neck with a flick of his tongue which caused a quiet moan to escape Regina's swollen lips.

Robin could feel his end nearing, the atmosphere and intensity of the situation adding to the thrill. However he wasn't going to deny Regina of hers, so he bit the inside of his lip in concentration. Regina was close too, the feeling of the bark digging gently into her over sensitised skin with each thrust was driving her mad. She grasped tightly at the hair at the base of his scalp as her breathing grew irregular.

"Robin..." She moaned, before pulling his lips to hers in a slow and lazy kiss.

Her cry was muffled against his lips as she climaxed, the sensations ripping through her body in violent waves as stars started to form before her eyes. The feeling of her clenching around him as she rode out her release caused Robin to let go, spilling into her with a low moan, her name pouring out from behind his kiss-swollen lips.

"I'd like to see the two idiots do that." Regina remarked with a smirk once she had come down from her intense high, disentangling herself from the thief by dropping her leg and leaning heavily against the tree.

"I can't say that I would..."

* * *

**I cannot tell you how many times I re-wrote this chapter, I just wasn't happy with it and I'm still not sure about it now, but that is my reasoning behind the delayed update!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! We are in double figured chapters! Yay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters.**

**I hope you like it!**

The library was somewhere no one really went, the books were covered in webs and dust as deep in inches as the amount of years in which they remained in place. The book cases had grown accustomed to the constant surrounding darkness and seemed to lean towards one another as they rested.

A light flickered through the blackness causing the books to blink in its wake.

"Hello?" Regina asked, an uncharacteristic mischievous giggle leaving her lips as she dragged Robin behind her. "No," She turned towards him with a grin, placing the lantern onto a holder that was close by. "It looks like it's just us."

Robin curled his arms around her, "How long do we have, your Majesty?" He whispered.

The two of them had been stealing moments like this since the time after the baby shower, taking every small window of time available to be together.

Regina glanced behind her shoulder, "I'd say about half an hour before they notice that we're gone." She smiled placing her arms around his neck and shaking the tendrils of her hair behind her back.

"Perfect." He beamed before reaching up and cupping her cheek as he placed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Regina sighed and relaxed into the embrace. She wished she could stay attached to him like this for eternity, the warmth it provided her with was addictive. She ran her hands through his mousy brown hair, their breaths quickening as they refused to part from one another.

Regina pushed on his shoulders pinning him against the bookcase as she attacked his neck with her fervent kisses.

"Regina..." He moaned, rolling his head back as his eyes fell shut.

Regina un-tucked his shirt and ran her hands up beneath the fabric, "Shhh." She scolded softly, pressing her lips to his once again.

It wasn't long before they were both stripped of their clothing, the Queen's deep purple dress was pooled on the floor beside them, accompanied by Robin's green pants and stone tunic.

"Robin!" Regina exclaimed as she felt the thief bury his face between her legs. She clutched harshly at his hair, her knuckles turning white as she felt his tongue flick expertly over her core. Robin couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as he tasted her sweet taste.

"Oh God..." She whispered, closing her eyes. Robin's moan had travelled right through her, adding to the many overwhelming sensations she was experiencing, making her feel like her whole body was buzzing. Shock waves of pleasure were hitting her violently with every convulse of her body as she felt his nose brush against her bundle of nerves. "What... are you... doing... to me." She breathed and she could practically feel his smug grin on his expert lips.

_Belle smiled as she entered the library; it was about time this place was rediscovered. It just needed some tender loving care. A moan resounded through the empty isles of the bookcases, it must be the wind, she thought. She made her way through the darkness, running her fingers over each tattered book spine, jumping slightly when she saw a dim orange glow emit from behind one._

_She stepped back furrowing her eyebrows. There was that moan again, and again, louder this time. What was going on? Quietly, she made her way around the bookcase and towards the next isle of deserted novels._

"I'm so c-c-close." Regina stuttered.

_Belle squinted in the dim light as she could hear what she thought was a mumble of voices. Was someone else in here? She turned the corner cautiously._

"OH MY GOD!" Belle exclaimed her hands flying to her eyes.

"Fuck!" Regina cursed as Robin withdrew his head from between her legs, wiping his mouth.

"Belle?" He asked worriedly.

Regina hurriedly clicked her fingers and, to her dismay, they were both dressed. Robin stood up from in front of Regina.

"I thought I was entering a library not some kind of sex room!" The brunette exclaimed still covering her eyes.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Oh for goodness sake, bookworm, we are fully dressed now, drop your hands."

Belle sheepishly removed her hands from her face, a deep blush evident on her cheeks.

"Belle we are so sorry..." Robin started, taking a step forward to her.

"You are." Regina scoffed, "I'm just sorry I didn't get to finish." She mumbled under her breath. The Queen glared at the younger brunette as her features grew fierce and threatening. She took a purposeful step towards her, "I swear to God if you tell anyone about this I'll-"

"Regina." Robin warned stopping her from progressing any further with her threat.

"I won't tell anyone, you have my word," Belle shook her head, wincing at the memory, "How long has this been going on?" She pried bravely.

"Get out!" Regina growled, her nostrils flaring and eyes darkening.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!" Belle said before retreating and practically running out of the library.

"Did that really just happen?" Regina groaned leaning her head back onto the bookcase.

"I believe so..."

"What if she _does _tell the others?!" Regina grew worried, looking at Robin with wide eyes.

"She won't, she gave you her word and she knows what you'll do to her if she breaks that promise." Regina smirked at this, "Besides," he reached up and cupped her cheek soothingly, "I'll talk to her, she's an old friend and will listen to me, I can explain it to her."

Regina sighed, "Okay."

Robin pressed a short kiss to her lips before pulling back with a smirk, "Now. Where were we?"

The brunette raised a questioning eyebrow, "Really, Robin?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Don't you want me to?"

A smile curved her lips, "Oh, I never said that."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Don't forget to review I love hearing from you.**

**Thank you to DeshayForever for the idea of this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for the delayed update, I've just spent my first week at college so free time was scarce however I am going to try and write when I can.**

**Thank you for the support and reviews, I really appreciate them all!**

**I hope you don't hate me too much after this chapter.**

* * *

After Robin and Regina's encounter with a certain princess, they decided to lay low for a week, agreed that it was for the best and it would give them time to focus on the whole Zelena situation that was at hand.

It was late one evening and Robin was sat in his chamber mindlessly sharpening the blades on his arrows when a knock came at his door. Robin furrowed his eyebrows as he placed the quiver down and made his way over to the door. He'd hoped it wasn't Roland suffering from yet another nightmare about 'the nasty gween lady who has come to take him away', he hated seeing his son so distraught, his chocolate brown hair plastered to his temples from the nervous sweat beads that glistened across his brow.

Robin opened the door and a surprised smile crossed his lips, "Regina?"

"Hi." she smiled softly, ducking her head forward slightly and she asked in a hushed tone, "May I come in?"

Robin stepped aside, ushering her in as he held the door open wider for her, "Of course, of course! Come in!" He smiled waiting for her to step in before shutting the door after her.

Regina walked in slightly hesitantly, her hands clasped in front of her as her thumb ran absentmindedly over her knuckles.

"Is everything alright?" Robin asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he tilted his head to the side and placed his hand to the centre of her back, rubbing his thumb over the material of her dress in soft soothing circles.

She nodded, turning to face him with a smile, "I just needed to see you." She replied, brushing her fingertips through his hair lightly.

Robin grinned goofily, his dimples digging at the sides of his mouth, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." She replied before leaning forward to receive Robin's approaching kiss.

Regina's lips felt so homely pressed against his and Robin couldn't help the hum that escaped him as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He had really missed this. He smiled into the kiss as he felt her hands slip around his neck and pulled back to rest his forehead against hers.

She smiled kindly, but it didn't quite crinkle the sides of her brown orbs like it usually did and Robin knew something was troubling her, He asked, "What's wrong?" as he tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

Regina shook her head batting her eyelashes softly, "Nothing, I just wished we didn't have to sneak around like this, that's all." She smiled reassuringly before adding, "But I couldn't stay away from you any longer."

Robin chuckled, "I'm glad you came."

"Me too. You have no idea."

Robin beamed at her before pressing his lips to hers once again in a soft but passionate kiss, one of which Regina soon took control off as she tightened her grip around his neck and deepened the embrace. Sweeping her tongue along his bottom lip, that was currently locked between hers, she elicited a small mumbled moan from the thief as he kissed her back with the same vigour, twisting his head from side to side to fit his lips with hers from different angles.

Regina began to walk herself backwards dragging Robin along with her as she clutched at his tunic. Their chaste kisses continued to remain unbroken until she felt her rear hit the chest of drawers, in which time a gasping breath left Robin as he tried to fill his lungs with much needed air. Regina just raised an eyebrow and smirked before pulling him back to her for another bruising kiss, her leg moving around his so that her ankle hooked behind his knee. They were truly lost in one another when-

"Robin?" A cry came from the door.

Robin snapped his head around to look at the source of the voice and gasped at the sight, it couldn't be... "Regina?" He asked incredulously as he squinted slightly to make sure he was seeing it right. There was no mistake, there was Regina, stood dumbfounded in the doorway of his room. Utterly confused, he turned his gaze back towards the woman to which he had been kissing and to his horror he found Zelena grinning back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh Robin, baby, you said we wouldn't get caught." The witch cooed, running her nail along his chest as Robin remained frozen to the spot, shock and terror spreading through his veins and stiffening his muscles so he couldn't move.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"How could you?" Regina all but screamed before turning on her heels and rushing out of sight.

"You tricked me!" Robin exclaimed, pushing himself away from Zelena's grasp.

"Oops." She replied with a wicked grin.

"Y-you're evil!" He spat, pointing at her accusingly as he headed towards the door in which Regina had just fled from.

"No. Not evil dear, wicked." She laughed menacingly before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

Robin wasted no time in fleeing down the corridor after Regina. His mind was buzzing. How could he possibly explain this to Regina? This looked so bad, He was powerless. How was he supposed to know that the 'Regina' he was kissing just a few moments ago was really Zelena in some kind of magical disguise? The thought made him feel ill, his stomach twisting and contorting in anxiety. Perhaps he should've known not to trust her- looking back, she had seen different as soon as she walked into his chamber, acting out of character and withdrawn. He ran a hand through his hair, flustered. Turning a corner, his breath caught in his throat when he saw her.

"Regina!" He picked up his pace, "Wait! Please!" He shouted as he practically ran over to her after seeing her stop from hearing his plea, but she did not turn to face him. He took her arm cautiously, "Please. Listen to what I have to say... I didn't know-"

"What?" She snapped, turning to face him, "That you would get caught? That I'd find out about you and my sister?"

"No, please, Regina, you aren't listening to me." He protested, keeping a firm grip on her wrist.

"You were kissing my sister. I have every right to disregard your excuses. Now get off of me." She growled.

Truly, Regina was shattered. She wanted to curl up in a ball and cry until there were no tears left, but she didn't want to show him how heartbroken she was, she didn't want to weep in front of him and come across as the weak and broken woman that she felt like inside. How stupid of her to think she could be happy. She never learns her lesson. Regina ripped her hand from the thief's grip and continued her way to her room without another word.

"It's not like that! You have to believe me! I was tricked!" Robin tried as he took a few steps forward, calling out after her, but The Queen kept walking. She couldn't face him again, she'd lose all self control and her flood gates would come swinging open unwelcome and release the hot tears that were pricking at her eyes. She just continued to walk, ignoring his pleas, and the sound of her name that came repeatedly from his betraying lips and echoed through the stone hallway.

Regina was to spend the night alone that evening, something she had most definitely not planned as she had headed towards Robin's chamber just a few minutes earlier, but it was something she was used to. Her heart literally ached as she approached her bedroom door by herself. The scene of Robin kissing her enemy playing on a loop in her head. She couldn't understand how he could do such a thing to her, she thought he was better than that and most of all she believed that he was happy and content with having her. But it seemed he grew tired of waiting. A single tear slid down her cheek before she wiped it away furiously. She felt so empty, so betrayed and so meek. Robin was the only person who could help keep her mind off of Henry, and now, now she had lost the both of them.

Here she was on a cool autumn evening, sunken between the sheets of her spacious bed, sobbing silently... Regina mills was isolated from prosperity yet again.

* * *

***Hides behind cushion* Please don't throw anything at me.**

**Am I a horrible person? Sorry!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but to make up for it I have written a longer one with lots of fluff and stuff. **

**Enjoy! I'm quite proud of this chapter! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters.**

Robin didn't sleep at all that evening, the crushing waves of guilt and regret hitting him constantly and repeatedly not stopping until he felt truly battered. He couldn't shake the face of Zelena from his head, the picture of her wide grin and horrid deception staring back at him at that moment of realisation.

"Oops."

The sound of the witch's sly and slithery voice sewed its way through his brain like a snake on a needle as he tossed and turned beneath his covers. He wanted to yell, to turn back time and then he would have never answered the door , he would've dismissed it or pretended he was asleep and simply did not hear the intruding knock, maybe then all of this would have gone away. All of this pain and regret. He sat up numerous times throughout the night, his heart hammering against his chest as he contemplated going to see Regina, to soothe her misunderstanding and set things right, but then quickly dismissed the idea as he decided it was best to give her space. But what if he had done things differently? If he had just done this or if he had just done that... all of those "if only" 's that were floating around in his mind just making things considerably worse.

Robin was relieved when he heard his door swing open in the early hours of the morning as his son came barrelling in and jumped on the bed. Robin plastered a grin onto his lips as he turned and faced his son.

"Good morning, papa!" Roland beamed happily, pressing his head to his father's as he clutched his teddy, "I didn't dream of the gween lady." He mumbled against Robins cheek before he rolled over to lay beside him, looking up at him with big brown eyes as he tucked his free hand up under his cheek.

Robin wished he could've said the same, as the woman had haunted_ his_ dreams all evening instead, her menacing laugh had caused shivers to run down his spine before he shook his head, dismissing it and reached out to comb his hand through his son's tangled and sleep-ridden locks, "That's good, my boy." He said sincerely, because he'd willingly have the torturous nightmares of Zelena every night if it saved his son from the grief.

"Yeah." Roland grinned in agreement, before adding excitedly "I dreamt of teddies and picnics and rainbows and big BIG climbing trees."

Robin gasped softly, "Wow! You did? Well that's just wonderful."

"Mhmm." Roland nodded before ducking his head so that his nose brushed his father's as he whispered loudly, "And then I had an idea."

"Can you tell me?" Robin asked. His son had always calmed him, made him forget his worries as he spent every precious moment with him. He never failed make his father smile, with his cheeky grin or his pointed but playful glare, much like his mothers. Roland had helped him through Marian's death, he had made every memory of her less painful as he remained strong for his son, telling him stories of her personality and infectious smile that all the villagers loved. He reminded him to look at the glorious times they shared rather than the ones that they never got to.

Robin shook his head and gave a soft chuckle as his son hummed in thought whilst looking up to the ceiling before answering, "Okay. But you have to keep it secret." He pressed his petite finger to his father's lips as Robin gave a firm nod and motioned an invisible zip across the seal of his lips.

Roland sat up then, crossing his legs beneath him as he bounced his teddy on his lap, "Okay!" He exclaimed, an excitable grin spreading on his lips, "I think we should play hide and seeks in the forest!" He beamed as if it was the most genius idea in the world.

Robin propped himself up on his elbow as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, his soft smile never wavering, however. "That's alright, Roland, but we already play hide and seek in the forest." He replied. Which was true, before everyone had arrived from Storybrooke, Roland and him used to end up playing the game at least once a day and they were always finding new places to hide away in. Roland never got bored of it and never failed to give the same excitable squeal when he found who he was looking for.

The young boy did his best to roll his eyes but ended up going crossed eyed instead as he dropped the stuffed animal into his lap and placed his hands on his hips. "No papa, you didn't let me finish!" He whined.

"Oh, I'm awfully sorry, Roland, please, do continue."

Roland grinned as he leant forward and gripped his father's shoulder, bringing his lips to his ear, "We invite Gina to play too!" He squealed excitedly causing Robin to wince as the sound pierced through his eardrum. Gently, he shifted his son backwards as he sat up to face him, "What did I say about inside voices, Ro?" He said, rubbing softly at his ear with the palm of his hand.

"Sorry." He muttered as he reached over and stroked Robin's ear causing his father to smile and shake his head at the heart-warming gesture.

"It's alright." He replied softly before he began to register what his son had just suggested. His heart sunk at the thought of his son wanting to spend time with the woman he had unintentionally betrayed. Robin was always cautious about getting caught lip-locked or otherwise with Regina with the worry that his son would find out and be upset, but it seemed that he had taken quite a liking to the Queen and the very knowledge that he wished to spend more time with her caused a soft flutter to emit from his stomach. However that feeling died shortly after as it was replaced with a stabbing remorse, the innocent request of his son seeming as unrealistic as it would have done when she was in reign and out of reach all those years ago, although now, it was for an entirely different reason.

"Can we, Papa?" His son asked again shuffling over to his lap. "I really wanna."

"Perhaps another time, Roland, as at the moment her Majesty Regina is busy keeping us all safe from Zelena." He said, poking his sons sides softly. He hated saying no to his child and so when he did he tried to offer alternatives or let him down easily and make light of the situation.

"The nasty gween lady." Roland announced in a whisper with a small shiver, clutching his bear tightly once again as Robin nodded in agreement, he sighed, "Okay... but can we get some breakfast, I'm really hungry." He asked as he looked up over his shoulder at his father.

Robin nodded, "Of course we can."

* * *

"Yum nom nom nom." Roland hummed happily as he munched on his toasted bread and butter, swinging his feet contently as he perched on top of a stool.

"Is that good, Ro?" Robin asked with a soft smile that gradually graced his lips at the sight of the greasy butter painting his son's cheeks and nose.

Roland just nodded as he took another huge bite from his breakfast causing his father's grin to widen as he turned to make himself a brew. Robin wasn't hungry and felt a little ill after his restless night's sleep and so therefore thought he could only manage a warm beverage at most.

"Good Morning, Roland." Robin heard a voice sing song from the door causing him to turn and find a glowing Snow beaming at his son who simply gave her a messy smile in return before turning his attention back to his meal.

"Ever heard of plates?" Snow chuckled playfully as she approached Robin and began looking through the cupboards, her hand absentmindedly rubbing her swollen stomach.

Robin shook his head, "Yes, in fact, I have, although I couldn't locate one quick enough to attend to my impatient sons needs." He said in a hushed tone so that the mentioned could not hear him. However, Snow just grunted as she reached for something in the back of the cupboard, not really taking in Robin's response. "Are you sure you should be doing that?" He asked nudging her aside softly as she came back down from her tip-toes, to peer into the shelves, "What are you trying to get?"

Snow blushed lightly, "Well...Ever since I've been pregnant I have been getting these weird cravings..."

Robin grinned at this as he raised an eyebrow and asked, "For...?"

"Gherkins." She said quietly.

"Gherkins! With what?" Robin asked, extremely curious and amused.

"By themselves!" she huffed crossing her arms, "We don't have Nutella here so I had to find some other alternative and gherkins seemed terribly appealing."

"Nutella?"

Snow shook her head, "Never mind."

Robin shrugged before reaching into the cupboard and pulling out a jar of gherkins for the princess. "Here you go."

"Thank you!" She beamed as she popped open the lid and picked out one of the green sticks, biting off the end with a satisfied hum as the bitter taste soothed her taste buds.

Robin leant against the counter glancing over at his son (who was still happily making a mess however he had moved over to the window now to finish his toast as he watched the birds fly about in the gardens) before lowering his voice, "I don't suppose you have seen Regina, have you?" He asked as nonchalantly as he could to try and mask over his worry.

Snow shook her head swallowing her mouthful before replying, "No, I'm sorry I haven't, why?"

Robin just gave a shaky sigh running a hand through his hair as he looked down at his feet, as if indicating that it doesn't matter and they should just drop the subject.

"You're seeing each other, aren't you?" Snow asked with a knowing grin upon hearing his silence, she ducked her head trying to catch Robin's eyes.

"What?" He asked, his head shooting up as panic became evident in his voice, "What-W-Why would you say that?"

Snow just chuckled as she waved a dismissive hand, "Oh come on, Robin, it's obvious! The meaningful glances, the playful bickering and then there was the fact that both of you just 'happened' to disappear on the night of our baby shower."

"Right... I'm sorry about that." He replied scratching at the back of his neck.

"Relax. It's fine." She cooed softly, "I'm just happy that Regina has finally found happiness. She really deserves it after all that she has been through."

Robin could've let out a sob at the princess's words, the frustration and guilt swirling around and constricting his heart once again, he wanted to be her happiness. He sighed, "Well whatever we had is no more."

The dark brunette tilted her head to the side questioningly but did not say anything, allowing him to continue his story.

"Zelena played a trick on me which lead to me effectively losing her... Regina... and now she won't listen to me..."

Snow look at him sympathetically, "Whatever happened between you three, did it make Regina angry?"

"More melancholy than anything else, I would say." He sighed as his eyes glistened with upset and empathy, "I just feel so bad, Snow."

Snow nodded, her eyes widening slightly as an idea and a sudden realisation came to mind. "And so you would say that you've hurt her... emotionally?" She felt culpable as she asked the question, Robin's features contorting into even more guilt and sorrow, as he looked at her with so much hurt that it melted her heart.

"Yes." He nodded, answering her in almost a whisper.

"I think I know where she is." She said placing the gherkin jar down on the side. "Regina was heartbroken when she left Henry behind and I caught her in the woods, she had removed her heart and was going to bury it out of sight. She believed that having a heart just made the pain unbearable and she wished to rid herself of it... I convinced her that it wasn't the right idea and that she needed to deal with the pain, but, well now that this has happened with you, perhaps she's gone back there."

Robin's heart ached at her words, he had to find her and stop her, if Snow's assumption was in fact correct. He'd hate to think that he had caused her so much misery to push her to the point where she considered ripping out her own heart... "Thank you." He said as he jumped from his place beside the counter top, "Could you tell Little John that I'm going out and I need him to look after Roland for me?"

"Of course." She said with a nod before Robin rushed over to press a swift but soft kiss to his son's brow and headed out of the door in a flash. "Good luck!"

* * *

Regina gave a grunt of frustration as the blade snapped under the force of the dry ground. She had managed to dig a good few inches but when she tried to place her glowing organ into the whole it just wasn't deep enough. The queen scowled angrily, "What did I ever do to you?" She hissed as she kicked at the blade which lay in half by her knees.

The evening's events had been too much for Regina, the pain stung with every breath she inhaled and her eyes were sore from all the fighting she had done to keep her tears at bay. Now, she had given up. She was fed up of being alone and broken, and for once she could see why her mother did the exact thing that she was currently attempting to do. However, the thought of herself doing the same action as Cora made her wince, the contrast of the cold woman who owned no heart in her hollow chest compared to the warm and loving mother that Regina had always wanted, and whose life had been so cruelly traded for that of Rumpelstiltskin's, was significant. Perhaps it was best this way though, she didn't need to be loving any more, Henry was gone, and Robin... did she even get the chance to fall for him? She couldn't say or rather she didn't want to; the thought only caused her more grief as it lead to the image of his spiteful betrayal. And to be heartless now seemed to make sense, it would aid her through defeating her sister and leave behind all her weaknesses that she keeps bottled up and hidden.

"Milady!" A strong British accent brought her from her thoughts and she stiffened at the realisation of who it was. She really didn't want to see anyone right now, especially not Robin. She continued to focus her attention on the dirt, hiding her heart beneath her cape.

"Regina, what are you doing out here?"

"Robin would you please just leave me alone." Regina sighed, she was tired of fighting with him about the issue and didn't want him trying to stop her.

Robin however, continued to walk over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder cautiously."Please, just listen to me." He said softly squeezing her shoulder lightly.

The queen shook her head but did not move, "I don't want to hear your apologies, Robin." She replied meekly.

"Regina, I realise what you saw must've hurt-"

"I'm fine." She interjected before he could finish.

"Then why are you being like this?"

"I have no idea what you are referring to." She snapped, ripping her shoulder from her grip.

Robin sighed as he sat on a stump a few feet away from her. "I had no idea what I was doing, Zelena tricked me." He started and waited for a reaction but instead a uncomfortable silence fell between them and so he decided to continue. "She came to me in the form of you. I was naive and didn't know that magic could do something like that. I thought she was you, Regina, I would never indulge in adultery. That's not who I am."

"She did what?" Regina asked turning her gaze to him for the first time since his arrival she had zoned out after hearing his first statement, how dare Zelena take her form and trick her soul mate into sleeping with her, and furthermore, how did the witch even know about her and Robin's budding relationship? "But she said that you-"

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, but you aren't honestly going to believe her word, the woman who is jealous of your happiness and wants to take everything away from you, over mine, are you?" He asked interrupting her protest, yet his voice remained soft and earnest.

Regina straightened her spine as she knelt up, her heart fluttering in her chest; he didn't cheat on her. Not knowingly anyway. But how could she be sure he was telling the truth. "Why? Why should I believe you? How do I know that this isn't just some elaborate excuse?"

Robin's features contorted to hurt for a moment before he composed himself, she had every right to be like this, he would be to. But he wasn't going to give up on her. He moved from the log to kneel beside her and took her hands in his, urging her to turn and face him. She tried her hardest not to melt under his gaze, and besides, perhaps he wasn't lying, Zelena is known for going to the extreme, and the extreme this situation definitely was.

"What do I need to say to make you believe me?" He asked in a hushed tone as their eyes locked and he ran his thumb over her chilled hands.

Regina let out a breath as her eyes searched his, scanning over the intricate patterns of icy blues and deep sapphires that swirled around his pupils. "I want to believe you." She all but whispered.

"Then do. Regina, please, I would never go behind your back and commit such a sickening act. Zelena is wicked; you know that and, frankly, I fail to see how you originate from the same family. She's nothing on you. I wouldn't throw away what I have with you, for some green witch whose only companions are her flying monkey's. Or anyone else for that matter. I feel sick to the stomach that I ever laid hands on her and that I was so foolishly tricked into indulging in such a stomach churning act, but Regina, believe me when I say this. I want you. And only you."

Regina never moved once, her eyes remaining fixated on his as he spoke his heart-felt words and her hands remained warmed from the heat of his enveloped around them. He was telling the truth, every word plucking at her metaphorical heart strings. If only she had listened to him the previous night, but she was afraid, afraid that he'd reject her and hurt her even more by expressing his love and new found commitment to her sister. But that wasn't the case and she had never been so relieved.

She allowed her eyes to flutter closed as her head lulled forward to connect with his. "I believe you." she mumbled softly. And she did, she truly did believe every word that came from his soft lips, but the night before she was just too angry to hear him out, she realised that mistake now.

Robin simply squeezed her hands tightly, as if he was never going to let her go, he didn't want to. A breath of relief escaped his lips as they remained in a comfortable silence that fell after her words. However they didn't stay like that for long as Regina quickly got to her feet, pulling her hands from his.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked furrowing his eyebrows as he looked up at her with worry. Had she changed her mind? Was he no longer forgiven?

She pulled her heart from behind her cape as Robin made to stand in front of her, thrusting the glowing organ into his hands. "Take this."

"Wh-what? Why?" He asked handling it delicately. "Where are you going?" He questioned once again, panic evident in his words.

"To destroy my sister."

**Phew! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thanks for your support! And please, don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delayed update and to leave you all hanging I've just been super duper busy!**

**Anyway, this was super tricky to string together but I hope you like it! And don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters.**

* * *

Rage was flowing through Regina's blood as she stormed through the forest, nostrils flared and the vein on her forehead predominant as her feet carried her swiftly over tree roots and crusty autumn leaves. She had to find Zelena.

She reached a clearing and span on her heels, releasing a growl as she realised she was lost. She could've sworn she had ventured here just minutes before...

"Now, now, sis, growling is for wild beasts." Taunted a low yet feminine voice, the one that Regina had been anticipating to hear. A beautiful accent wasted on such an ugly personality.

"Zelena." Regina greeted coolly as she turned to face the woman who was leaning against a tree nearby. "Just the person I was looking for."

"I'm flattered." The red head grinned, bringing her hand to her chest as she strutted slowly towards her sister.

Regina scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Enough with the sarcasm, Grinch. I believe we need a little chat, don't you?" She hissed tilting her head to the side. Even the sight of Zelena had her blood boiling. "You see, Zelena, you crossed into my territory and messed with my property." Regina added as she stalked forward, regal as ever. She didn't wish to go into details about Robin, any other wording would imply that she cares for him, and even though she did, she wouldn't admit it with the knowledge that Zelena would use it against her. It would imply that he's her weakness and that she's falling for him... which she wasn't. Not willingly anyway. "And I really couldn't let my sister off that easily."

"Oh? And what are you going to do to me? Chastise me?" Zelena questioned stepping closer so that they were face to face, an amused grin on her face.

"Oh no, Dear, I'm going to do much worse than that." Regina replied raising her hand and effectively summoning the roots from ground to suddenly grasp at Zelena's ankles and wrists, elevating her from the clearing.

The witch gasped glancing around disorientated before her lips spread into a large grin and a crude laugh echoed from her lips. "Impressive. But you're forgetting something, Sis, everything Rumpelstiltskin ever taught you, he taught me." She snarled, closing her eyes a moment as the leaves began to grow, forming large purple buds.

Regina smirked, "How pretty." She cooed mockingly until her features turned to that of horror as the petals opened up to reveal a set of needle sharp thorns as the plant came alive. Gnashing its way towards her. Regina stepped back a few steps, her heart hammering in her chest as adrenalin began to spike in her veins. "No..." Regina whispered barely audible as the creatures grew closer and closer. Out of instinct she raised her hand to fire blazing balls of fire into the direction of each of their monstrous jaws, the plant retreating with a shrill cry as it shrivelled to a crisp after receiving the blow.

Zelena laughed, amused as she was dropped to her feet, the plant losing its strength as Regina targeted it blow after blow until it was nothing but a smoking pile of ash.

Regina panted as she lowered her arm and caught her breath, it had been a long time since she had had to use magic like that, and it had taken a lot out of her. She didn't show it though as her eyes came back into contact with Zelena's, the woman's smug chuckle and sly grin infuriating her further.

"Don't act so smug just yet, Sis." She warned taking a purposeful step forward as she summoned yet another fireball.

"You cannot beat me, Regina." Zelena replied simply as she distinguished the threat into a cloud of green smoke with a shake of her head.

Regina snapped her hand closed and gritted her teeth, "That's what you think." She seethed before throwing her hands forward and sending Zelena backwards until her back hit a tree with a resounding thud. A grunt emitted from the witch's lips as she sank to the floor, her head lulling forward as pain began to spread through her back and up her neck.

"Yes." Regina grinned shrewdly, complimenting her own work as she came to stand in front of her sister. Her eyes ran up and down Zelena's temporarily limp form as she clasped her hands in front of her hips. This was the time, she could kill her now, get rid of the problem and become a hero. Then perhaps she could find a way back to Henry. Robin and her could go on their daily life without any fear or apprehension. She swept her hand from right to left causing the bark from the tree to lock around Zelena's waist and hold her in place.

Zelena looked up at her, a challenging smile curving her lips as she raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

Regina bent down, lowering her face just mere inches away from her sisters as her hand came to hover above her chest, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now."

"8...9...10!" A loud giggle sounded from the forest causing Regina's head to whip around and stand up straight. "Ready or not! I'm coming, Papa!"

_Roland. _She thought as her features visibly softened, her eyes growing warm and her lips twitching into a small smile.

"This is what you want, Regina. So, what are you waiting for? Kill me." Zelena hissed baring her teeth as she strained her head forward, causing Regina to turn her attention back to her sister with a scowl.

"I-"

"Where are you, Papa?" Roland called sweetly from a few feet away, melting Regina's heart... well it would've if she had it at least.

Zelena chuckled, "You aren't going to do it are you?" She asked, entertained by Regina's display of hesitance.

The brunette's fingers twitched as her hand lingered over Zelena's chest watching as it rose and fell from her heavy breathing. She gave a frustrated huff leaning in close once again as she retreated her hand, "This isn't over." She warned before stepping back completely and releasing her restraints on her sister.

Zelena laughed magnificently as she stood, brushing herself down and calling a broomstick to her grasp, "No you're right, sister dearest, in fact I believe that we're only just getting started." She grinned before jumping onto the broom and flying up and out of sight.

Regina gave an exasperated sigh, running a hand through her hair.

"R'gina! I finded you! I didn't even know you were playing... But...!" he said as he bounded over to her like a new born deer and wrapped his arms around her legs, "I finded you!"

Regina smiled softly, looking down at the young boy and running a hand through his hair, "Found." She corrected softly, before adding, "And yes you did. Now, where is your papa hiding?"

Roland grinned up at her letting go of her legs and hopping backwards, "Let's go and see!" He practically squealed before running off in the direction in which he came from.

Regina let out a breath of relief as she ran through everything that happened in such a short space of time. Perhaps it was a good thing that Roland had unknowingly stopped her, he brought her back to the reality of it all and reminded her of what the consequences would've been. She is her sister and as much as she despised the woman would she have realistically been able to kill her? To crush her heart in front of her and watch the life drain away from her body? The thought both bringing a sense of satisfaction and dread. Zelena was determined to destroy everything she loved, everything she cared for, everything she cherished, and that included Robin, in which category she wasn't quite sure, but she did know that the thief was in danger because of her. And she knew that she'd do anything in her power to protect him and his son.

"Come on, R'gina!" Roland called, shaking the Queen from her thoughts and causing her to flaunt her best smile and mutter a soft "Coming." as she followed after the young boy.


End file.
